The Other Universe
by TheTrickster96
Summary: When Susan is in need to let off some steam, she's cornered by a group of Slytherins led by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, but thanks to the timely entrance of Harry, she gets away from their grasp. Harry helps Susan deal with the loss of her Aunt and a friendship is founded.


**Another One Shot for you as January begins to pass us by. This time something I've meant to do for a while, a Harry and Susan OS. The fluffy bits come at the end and they don't last long. This is more of a comforting story as this is set during Sixth Year and Amelia Bones had fallen to Voldemort before the start of the school year. Enjoy!**

The Other Universe

A One Shot by TheTrickster96

Susanna Bones was capable of taking care of herself but there came times where she was vulnerable and people pounced on those times. Usually she would have her best friends there to back her up and protect her but on one particular day, she would stand alone, or so she thought.

Hufflepuff had finished their Charms lesson with Gryffindor and Susan had stormed out after Hannah, her supposed best friend, was far too busy with her boyfriend at the time Ernie Macmillan. At this particular point, Susan was still dealing with the shock of losing her Aunt and the pain hadn't lessened at all. She knew she would say something she would regret if she confronted Hannah so decided against looking her way and walked briskly off towards the Room of Requirement to blow off steam. But on her way, she walked straight into Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle along with Nott. She didn't have time for this and just pretended to listen as they tried to hurt her feelings by calling her a loner but then Parkinson made the mistake of insulting her Aunt. Susan saw red and drew her wand but was immediately disarmed. Susan immediately cursed herself and could hear her Aunt's voice in her head.

'_When you are out-numbered Susanna, do not enter battle. It is a pointless effort… that is unless your name is Harry Potter. The things that child can do always surprise me.'_

Susan almost laughed when she heard that. Not many people knew the funny side of Amelia Bones but Susan certainly did. Her Aunt was more of a joker than the Weasley Twins were and she openly admitted to Susan that she was a prankster in her own right when she was in training to be an Auror. She was brought back to the current situation when Nott suddenly grabbed her.

"What's to say we don't show you how to respect your betters Bones?" Nott sneered.

Susan immediately paled, his words could mean anything and she did not like any of the possible outcomes.

"Yes Theo, you're right there. Boys…I leave lovely Susie here, in your care. Do be careful." Pansy laughed and turned away only to stop in her tracks suddenly.

Susan saw what Pansy saw but Nott, Crabbe and Goyle did not. The angry eyes of Draco Malfoy. Susan swore to this day that Pansy almost swooned at the sight of Malfoy.

"Your dear Aunt took my father into custody and recommended that he put to death by the Dementors…she made a mistake by saying that and now I will have my revenge." Draco spat and walked right into Susan's face. But what he did next caught the attention of another, Draco, with the back of his hand, slapped Susan across the face, Susan could not help but let a whimper out and immediately ashamed and so hung her head. This was the last Bones, defenceless when it came to a bunch of Slytherins and no one was coming to help her. But that was about to change.

"SO… this is what Draco Lucius Malfoy has lowered himself to… hitting a woman. How low can you fall? LET…HER…GO!" The voice of Harry Potter echoed down the corridor.

"Potter! This is none of your business. This involves purebloods so leave!" Draco ordered and drew his wand.

Harry however, laughed and then laughed some more before straightening and drew his wand. He threw his Gryffindor robe off and aimed his wand straight at Draco, or so Draco thought.

In a split second Harry fired four stunners aimed all at Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle as well as Nott and they fell without a noise.

"One on one Draco. I didn't get the chance against your father. Let's see if you can match up to him." Harry sneered and began the fight with a stunner.

"A stunner? That's the best you can do?! Stupefy!" Draco said and shot back a stunner of his own.

But what happened next caught Draco Malfoy by surprise completely. Harry began to cast silently and out of Harry's wand shot out a bright blue beam of light which hit Draco and sent him flying down the corridor.

"Hmm…very second year Malfoy!" Laughed Harry.

Harry then went over to the frozen figure of Susan and calmly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…you okay?" Asked Harry.

Susan seemed to jump back into reality when Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"What? Oh Harry! Oh I'm fine…quite fine thanks. Um thank you for…you know…dealing with Malfoy."

Harry smiled kindly and found Susan's wand and gave it back to her and she thanked him.

"Don't find yourself outnumbered Susan. It's an unwinnable situation…unless you're me." Harry joked.

But Susan only burst into tears and just put her hands in her face as she cried. Harry, not knowing what to do with a crying girl, did the first thing that popped into his head and so he put his arms around Susan and guided her to the Room of Requirement. As they entered, there were comfy-looking chairs and a warm fire crackling away quietly. On a table in between the chairs there were two mugs of hot chocolate. By the time Harry had guided Susan in, she was holding Harry's waist and as he went for one chair, she didn't seem to let go. Harry couldn't see her face and gently brushed Susan's hair away from her face and he saw that she was practically asleep. Harry almost laughed at how she in a way sleep-walking. The room changed itself as if reading Harry's thoughts and provided a nice bed for Susan to sleep in and as Harry lifted her up on the bed, she still didn't let go. Harry shook his head and smiled and as gently as he could, took her arms around his waist and placed them at her sides. Harry only noticed then the dark circles around Susan's eyes, he knew those circles all too well, he had suffered their visits as well, as the nightmares inflicted by Voldemort lost him sleep and he could tell poor Susan was exhausted and decided to stay until she woke.

A little over an hour passed and Harry saw that Susan was thrashing her arms about, she was having a nightmare and he knew what about. The death of her Aunt.

"Susan wake up. Susan!" Harry said quietly. But still her arms swung wildly. She began to scream for her Aunt and Harry could not bear to see Susan in this much pain.

"Susan you're having a nightmare! Susan, its Harry, listen to my voice, only my voice, you're having a nightmare. Listen to me, it's just a dream. Wake up!" Harry said with more force and volume this time and it worked as Susan jumped up in surprise and looked up into Harry's worried eyes.

"Oh Harry! It was horrible! I couldn't bear it!" Susan cried and found herself in Harry's embrace once more.

"I know Susan…I know how you feel believe me I do."

And so from there Harry and Susan talked. They covered everything, from everyday life to how unfair Snape was and then they got to their problems. Harry venting about the War and questioning on how he was supposed to destroy Voldemort while Susan talked about her Aunt. Susan told Harry everything and she found it therapeutic letting everything loose. The pair found themselves having more talks as the days passed and while Hermione and Ron were almost distancing themselves again, Harry was more drawn to Susan while Susan had acted on advice she had gotten from Harry about Hannah and Ernie. The cracks in the girls' friendship healed over and Hannah found herself asking for Harry's forgiveness after the events of their fourth year while Harry merely waved it off and applauded her for her House loyalty. Harry found himself being in the company of Hufflepuff more than Gryffindor and soon enough he found himself being named an honorary Puff after he decided to tell the House of the Loyal what happened over the events of that night of Voldemort's resurrection and Cedric's tragic death. Hufflepuff began to treat Harry as one of their own and had even given Harry their colours to wear as a joke.

-TOU-

It was coming up to Christmas in Hogwarts and most students had actually stayed in the castle this year round. Harry woke that day and walking down in his uniform excluding his tie, jumper and robe. He was wearing his cardigan over his shirt for once and people began to notice that Harry was not in Gryffindor colours but Harry either didn't care or didn't notice. It was that he didn't even notice in fact and he didn't even notice when Hermione had called him up on it. Harry spent the day with Hannah and Ernie at the Hufflepuff table, exchanging jokes and crackers. Harry smiled when Susan came into the Hall and pulled out a wrapped present with Susan's name on it.

She opened it carefully and gasped when she saw what was in it. A bright golden locket with a picture of Susan and Amelia on the right and on the other was Susan, Harry, Hannah and Ernie. Right then and there two things happened, Susan grabbed Harry and snogged him and the other thing being Hannah giving her boyfriend five galleons.

"Told you…straight after he gave it to her."

"Oh put a sock in it. You're not Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**I had to mention Sherlock Holmes in this for some reason. Why not? Anyway if you have any requests for one shots, put in a review! I hope you enjoyed this! Peace Out blud!**


End file.
